Dragon
Dragons are large, powerful, and natural animals. The intelligence of the average dragon can be compared to that of a real world dolphin. Old ruins and cave complexes make suitable nesting grounds for dragons. Removing such places can encourage dragons not to settle permanently, however, with so few dragons seen, it is rare for people to take such precautions. There is also evidence to suggest that female dragons encourage the presence of "helpers" -- humans have been found in dragon nests, assisting in the feeding and care of dragonlings in exchange for dragon blood. These "dragon cults" are often quite loyal to their matron, but how these cults are created is unknown. __TOC__ Types of Dragons Archdemon :see: Codex Entry 3: Archdemon :"In Darkness eternal they searched, :For those who had goaded them on, :Until at last they found their prize, :Their god, their betrayer: :The sleeping dragon Dumat. Their taint :Twisted even the false-god, and the whisperer :Awoke at last, in pain and horror, and led :Them to wreak havoc upon all the nations of the world: :The first Blight." ::--Threnodies 8:7 :The false dragon-gods of the Tevinter Imperium lie buried deep within the earth, where they have been imprisoned since the Maker cast them down. :No one knows what it is that drives the darkspawn in their relentless search for the sleeping Old Gods. Perhaps it is instinct, as moths will fly into torch flames. Perhaps there is some remnant of desire for vengeance upon the ones who goaded the magisters to assault heaven. Whatever the reason, when darkspawn find one of these ancient dragons, it is immediately afflicted by the taint. It awakens twisted and corrupted, and leads the darkspawn in a full-scale invasion of the land: a Blight. ---- Dragon :See: Codex Entry 11: Dragon no one knows much about these things the kinda strong so be on the look out ---- Dragonling :See: Codex Entry 11: Dragon :Newly-hatched dragons are roughly the size of a deer and voraciously hungry. They live for a short time in their mother's lair before venturing out on their own. The slender, wingless creatures are born in vast numbers, as only a few ever make it to adulthood. ---- Drake :See: Codex Entry 11: Dragon :Male dragons never develop into the winged monsters of myth. At most, their forelegs grow vestigial spurs where wing membrane might have been. :Once they have fully matured, males immediately seek out the lairs of adult females. When they find one, they move into her lair and spend the rest of their lives there, hunting for her and defending her young. They will aggressively defend her nest, and many would-be dragon hunters have been lost to their fiery breath and crushing blows from their tails. ---- High Dragon :See: Codex Entry 11: Dragon :A fully mature adult female dragon is the High Dragon: the great monster of legend, the rarest of all dragonkind. These dragons hollow out massive lairs for themselves, for they need the space to house their harem of drakes as well as their eggs and the dragonlings. :High Dragons are seldom seen. They spend most of their time sleeping and mating, living off the prey their drakes bring back. But once every hundred tears or so, the high dragon prepares for clutching by emerging from her lair and taking wing. She will fly far and wide, eating hundreds of animals, most often livestock, over a course of a few weeks and leaving smoldering devastation in her wake. She then returns to her lair to lay her eggs and will not appear in the skies again for another century. Gallery of Dragons Dragons 2.jpg|A dragon in flight Archdemon.png|The Archdemon Category:Creatures Category:Origins creatures Category:Dragons